redfroductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle 2: Goku vs Sonic
Goku Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Energy pulse with hand. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Punches with other hand. 4% *Downward Tilt: Punches while crouching. 7% *Downward Smash: "Kiai" (気合い). Goku thrusts his hands out from either side, emitting a force that deals severe damage. 10% uncharged, 14% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Kicks out in front of him. 9% *Forward Smash: Powerfully punches forward. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Punches diagonally upwards out in front of him. 7% *Upward Smash: Quickly flings up his fist. Goku's best killing move, as it's very powerful, fast, and has great range as well. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. The move is stronger when you're closer to the opponent. 8% (sour-spotted at the elbow only). 12% when sweet-spotted (whole hit connects on the opponent). Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spin kick. 8% *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. Strong Meteor Smash when sweet-spotted at the fist. 11% *Backward Aerial: Back spinning kick. Slow and weak and rather easy to punish. 9% *Upward Aerial: Flip Kick. Good juggler, and Goku's fastest aerial. 10% *Downward Aerial: "Feet Kamehameha" (足かめはめ波, Ashi Kamehameha). This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile. Anyone who touches him will be meteor smashed. The move does two hits which both meteor smash. The second hit is stronger than the first and the first hit leads into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. 8% first hit, 3% second hit, 11% if both hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches with his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% for first hit, 2% for next hit, 4% for all following hits. *Forward Throw: Slams energy into the opponent forward with both hands. 12% *Backward Throw: Spins the opponent around several times before throwing the opponent backwards. Very fast and powerful throw. 14% *Upward Throw: Punches the opponent upwards, very similar to his Up Smash. 9% *Downward Throw: "Taiyō-ken" (太陽拳, "Fist of the Sun", Viz Serialization: "Solar Flare"). 5% Sonic Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Side Kick. 6% *Downward Tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% *Downward Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a Mule Kick. 8%. *Forward Smash: Does a wind-up punch. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Kicks upwards out in front of him twice. The first kick is weak but traps opponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 8% for the second. *Up Smash|Upward Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 14% uncharged, 4 hits for 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. 10%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Insta-Shield. Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals two hits, with the second hit having more knockback. Two hits each for 7%. *Forward Aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Five hits for 2 each, then another one for 3% *Backward Aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag, but it can be a very effective "Wall of Pain." 13%. *Upward Aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. One of Sonic's few KO moves. First hit deals 9%, second hit deals 6%. *Downward Aerial: Downwards rocket kick. 8%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches both hands out to grab. *Pummel: Knees opponent. First hit 3%, all other hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards. 8% *Upward Throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards weakly. Can chaingrab fastfallers such as Fox or Ichigo. 16% *Downward Throw: Performs a Spin Dash on the opponent. 10% THE BATTLE!!! ITS TIME FOR A slideshow DEATH BATTLE! GvS 1.png GvS 2.png GvS 3.png GvS 4.png GvS 5.png GvS 6.png GvS 7.png GvS 8.png GvS 9.png Winner! and the winner is Son Goku!